The present invention relates generally to supports used for creating cured pre-cast panels and related structures, and more specifically to the configuration of extensions used to create recesses at panel edges and apertures that are used to define windows, doorways and related openings in the panel.
Many residential and commercial construction methods involve the use pre-cast structures. Pre-cast panels, for example, are integral to the tilt-up construction process. In the tilt-up approach, concrete forms are arranged on a flat casting surface in the shape and dimension of the desired tilt-up panel, then filled with concrete. When the concrete cures, the panel and the form are separated and the panel is tilted up into a preferred, typically vertical, orientation, where it can be joined to structural frames or other panels. The present inventors have recognized a need for improvements in pre-cast panel forming systems and in various components of the panel forming systems. The improvements introduced by the present invention have applicability in the tilt-up construction process and in other pre-cast construction processes.